The Frozen Horseman
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: When an 18 year old stable boy is sent to teach the two princesses horse-riding, he falls for the oldest princess, 4 years later he returns to find that the princess he fell for is now a queen, and that Arendelle is under threat from the east kingdom and Emperor Calimore, who has evil intentions
1. It Begins

"McLaughlin, where the hell have you been, the horses needed feeding hours ago"

"Hold ya horses stable master, ah'm on me way now, Ah was writing to me ol' Ma back in Scotland"

The man who had called back to the stable master in a thick scottish accent, this is the hero of our story, his name James McLaughlin, born in Scotland but moved to Arendelle after an argument with his aunt over something that had happened with his cousin Merida and a bear but this is how our hero felt a touch of frost.

After getting dressed Jim walked himself upstairs only to find the stable master was waiting for him by the door of the stable-master's cottage with a big smirk on his face at the sight of James' ginger hair appearing from the cottage trying to put his hair in a low ponytail

"You summoned me sir?"

the old stable master had to smile at the young lad, always enthusiastic and ready to work no matter the hours but today he felt it would be his toughest task yet

"Today, Jim lad, we've had a very important request from the King and Queen of Arendelle"

This caused James to stop what he was doing as he sat down on the wall of the bridge to listen

"The king and queen ya say, na what would the king and queen be requesting of us sir?"

"they have asked me to send them someone to tutor the two princesses at horse riding, and I said I'd send you over to teach them"

"when do I begin?"

the stable master whistled over to James' horse Lightning as she trotted over to them earning a scratch behind the ears as he got onto the saddle making sure he was seated properly as he brought her round towards the bridge

"They want you there today, you'll be paid when lessons are complete"

"I won't let you down Sven, lets go Lightning, YA"

Lightning broke into a gallop as she sprinted off towards the castle not knowing the adventure that awaited the 19 year old scot.

*At the castle in the afternoon*

"Must you go?"

Elsa asked her parents, the king and queen of Arendelle who held their daughter tightly in reassurance

"We'll be back in a couple of days, no later, don't worry"

The queen kissed the eldest daughter on the forehead before walking with the servants to the docks when the king noticed a black horse appear in the distance

"ah that must be the horse master"

the horse slowed up next to the king and queen as the man pulled his hood back and was revealed with ginger hair back in a ponytail as he dismounted and bowed to the king and queen

"Your Majesties, James McLaughlin at your service, I heard from my stable master you summoned me to help your daughters learn to ride horses"

"Thank you for coming young master James, I wish you luck as me and the queen head to Corona, the payment of 600 Krone will be given to your stable master on our return, take care"

"Aye, your Majesties, may the wind be ever in your favour, have a safe journey"

James remounted his horse and broke into a light trot towards the palace and as expected was greeted by the head servant, an elderly woman named Gerda helped him dismount from lightning but when a stable boy approached her she flared up but when she noticed James stood infront of her with arms folded and eyebrow raised.

"Lightning, go with the stable boy, he won't hurt you"

Lightning reluctantly went with the stable boy but she whinnied in sadness towards James as he walked with Gerda

"So who am I teaching first?"

The servant motioned for James to follow her as they approached a door with a spring pattern on it

"How old are you James?"

"I'm 18 Ma'am"

"A horse master at such a young age!?"

"Aye lass, I was taught to tame horses by me ol' pa back in Scotland, Dundee to be exact"

Gerda was impressed by the young man, she quickly focused back on the door as a without warning a strawberry-blonde blur crashed into James

"Oh my I'm so sorry, are you ok?, I know I should have looked where I was going..."

James held his hand up as he stood and brushed himself off before apparently looking presentable

"Woa, that was a rush, oh where are my manners, James McLaughlin at your service princess" he said with his hand out to shake the princess' hand.

"So your my tutor?"

"yes ma'am, we can start now if you like"

"really"

before James knew it Anna had rushed back into her room and closed the door leaving him slightly bewildered but with a small laugh at the hyper 15 year old but something caught his ear as he turned round to come face to face with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Are you the horse riding tutor?"

"Y..yes princess...Elsa is it?

James bowed to Elsa causing a small smile to fault on her lips but she kept her emotions in check as not to cause some snow to fall

"pleasure to meet you, I'm sure we will become good friends"

"Great, I'll be with your sister first, then I'll come back and get you" James reassured the 18 year old princess with a grin which caused her to giggle a sweet sound, but it stopped as soon as Elsa walked back into her room and slammed the door shut when Anna came back out

"were you just speaking to my sister?"

James looked down so his eyes were level with hers as he spoke softly

"You were hearing things princess, anyways, shall we?" Anna kept note of the scotsmans voice as to remember him for some strange reason as they approached the coral where the horses were as his spotted him

"Lightning"

The black mare trotted over to her owner and licked his face causing him to glare playfully at his steed, as he climbed onto the saddle and rubbed his steeds neck before focusing on the princess

"You ready?"

*With Elsa*

_Elsa P.O.V._

_"_Just be careful princess, your horse can get jumpy, that's it, you've done that rather quickly"

I could hear the Scottish accent as clear as day through my window as I looked out to see my sister learning how to ride like a master as she rode circles round the tutor who just sat by the fence impressed

"Keep this up and you'll be ready for anything Anna"

"I really miss my sister"

I felt my heart tighten as tears threatened my eyes, and snow started to fall around me which when I lay eyes on the tutor, I see something in his eyes twinkle

"He's scared of me, should I really go through with this, no conceal, control it"

*_End of P.O.V._*

When Anna's lesson had finished she decided to head into town while James headed back to the castle where Elsa was waiting as he knocked on the door and waited for an answer as the platinum blonde princess appeared with gloves on

"shall we princess" James holds his hand out for Elsa to take as she placed a gloved hand onto his exposed skin as they walked down the hall ways

*outside*

as they get to the coral Elsa notices all the horses looking at her until James stepped into the coral with Lightning making the horses stand in attention causing Elsa to look in wonder at what James did that calmed the rowdy looking horses as he pulled out a lute

"ok listen up, we have a new learner, I'll play this for you and I want you to show the future queen some respect"

James struck a chord on his lute as Elsa attempted to climb upon her horse she had chosen herself as the horse was soothed into a trance by James' song

_When the cold wind is a calling  
And the sky is clear and bright,  
Misty mountains sing and beckon,  
Lead me out into the light._

Elsa made sure she was sat correctly before getting the horse to go into a steady trot causing her to smile as she stroked her steeds mane

_I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky._

James watched with a grin as he walked towards the pen door while on the back of Lightning before turning to face Elsa

"You ready to run?"

Elsa nodded but got a shock as her horse took off without warning after a sharp slap to the rear from James as they headed into the woods

_Where dark woods hide secrets,  
And mountains are fierce and bold,  
Deep waters hold reflections,  
Of times lost long ago._

"PRINCESS OPEN YOUR EYES" James shouted excitedly as the horses they were riding jumped some trees that were in the horses path as they raced through a clearing

_I will hear their every story,  
Take hold of my own dream,  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy,  
And proud as an eagle's scream._

Elsa slowly opened her eyes in time to see James undo his ponytail as his red hair danced in the wind like fire burning up into the sky causing Elsa's eyes to widen and cause her to blush.

_I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky._

_conceal..._

_And touch the sky._

_Don't feel..._

_Chase the wind, chase the wind._

_Touch the sky._

Elsa accidentally sent a blast of ice out from her fingers causing lightning to slip as well as her horse making it buck her off as she landed on her backside._  
_

"Woa"

Elsa's breathe hitched, James had seen everything and he would surely brand her a monster but what came next shocked her.

"That...was...AMAZING"

"Excuse me? You don't find it scary I have ice magic?" Elsa asked with a hint of hopefulness

"Na, lassie, it's colder in the glens than what you did" James smiled and to Elsa that was the warmest smile she'd ever see

"What's it like, to be an ice soceress?, no offense"

"It's scary, but I got told to conceal it by my papa, I was really close with my sister until I..." Elsa started to tear up until James clasped her hand in his and looked at her with a warm smile

"Go on"

Elsa squeezed James' hand gently as she took a breathe and continued

"I accidentally hit her in the head with my magic, we took her to see the trolls and now she has no memory of my magic and I shut her out"

James sighed heavily as he stood up and walked towards his bag that was lying on the ground before rummaging through it, eventually finding what he was looking for

"Before I take you back to the palace I want you to have this"

James produced a bar of a chocolate from his bag before giving it to Elsa who had a look of disbelief in her eyes

"You're giving me chocolate?" Elsa asked in complete disbelief before taking it from him causing her to smile

"Elsa, what you have is a gift, even though you'll have to conceal it and not feel anything around you, so I'm gonna ask...take off your glove"

Elsa's smile faltered

"Excuse me!?"

"stay calm Elsa, I'm not gonna hurt you"

"Stay away"

"Elsa"

"Please...I don't want to hurt you"

This stopped James dead in his tracks, he felt it snow around him as the princess stood before him cowering making James' heart break so in one bold move he wrapped his arms around Elsa in a swift hug causing Elsa to squeak as the snow stopped in mid-air as she herself stood frozen

"Don't be afraid"

James whispered before he let go of the stunned princess before climbing onto Lightning and extending his hand

"May we?"

Elsa accepted with a smile

"We may"

*_back at the castle_*

"Princess Elsa will not like the news Kai"

"We need to tell her Gerda, she deserves to know"

The maid and the butler continued to talk completely oblivious of a set of hooves coming towards the castle with James and his fast asleep friend Princess Elsa sat behind him laying her head on his back as he thundered through the gates before coming to a halt in the courtyard where his master waiting for him with the 600 Krone

"Time to go Jim lad"

James noticed the deflated look on his masters face

"Master Sven, what's happened"

Sven paused, how was he going to tell the one person he considered a son that his new friend's parents had been taken by the sea and that they had to stay away from the castle until the new queen is crowned or risk being banished. He didn't have long to think as James carried Elsa into the castle, up the stairs and into her room bridle style but as he placed her in bed and pulled the covers up to her neck he pulled one of her gloves off but before he could take the other glove off he felt a delicate hand on his which was surprisingly warm as he noticed Elsa's icy blue eyes staring at him

"Your highness"

"to you it's Elsa, Mr. McLaughlin"

"Just call me Jim"

Elsa sighed as she pulled James towards her as their lips met for a short time causing Elsa to blush as James got up from the bed and smiled at Elsa


	2. 4 Years Later

4 Years Later...

With the sun shining, summer was in full swing as many a townsperson walked the streets of Arendelle, enjoying the sun, one such person was Anna, who last year helped stop an eternal winter and bring back summer

"Come on Olaf, we need something for Elsa's birthday and it needs to be the greatest present she could ever receive"

Anna was joined by a snowman who was running as fast as his stubby legs could carry him but stopped when he saw a ship with a Scotland flag flying on the back of the hull as it was mooring in the fjord causing the snowman to squeal in delight

"Anna, look, a ship just arrived from Scotland, I wonder if it's someone new"

Anna looked where Olaf was pointing and there it was just as Olaf had described

"Let's go see"

*on the ship*

"OI, Jim lad, Ya best come see up he'e Arendelle, might get lucky and see tha queen"

"Aye"

The captain laughed as he went up on deck while the lump in the bunk slowly woke up and sat slumped rubbing his eyes before jumping up to get changed into his casual attire which consisted of a shirt, trousers and boots before looking in the mirror

"look out your highness, I've returned"

Picking up his 1000 Krone coins and placing them in a satchel on his belt, he climbed the stairs to appear on deck

"Hello Arendelle"

James sighed before he caught sight of a red head watching his ship dock along with what looked like a snowman which made half the crew look shocked before the captain asked

"is that?"

"Yep, that is her majesty's sister Princess Anna, but she was a bonnie 15 year old last time I saw her"

As the boat docked James whistled for his horse Lightning who trotted to her owner as he climbed onto the saddle as the crew dropped anchor before laying down the gangplank

"Easy now girl"

Lightning trotted cautiously down the plank but whinnied in relief when her four hooves touched the wooden dock as James climbed down but as soon as he did a red blur tackled him to the ground in a hug

"You came back"

James smiled as he stroked Anna's hair before using his strength to left himself (with Anna still around his neck) to his full height of 6'5 as he put the princess down carefully

"Hello Anna, it is nice to see you again"

Anna got a good look at the Scot taking in the fact he had shorter hair than the last time they met which was cut just like her husband's (think Kristoff's hair but ginger) and he had a ginger beard which was trimmed.

"you've missed so much"

James stared wide-eyed at the princess and smiled

"ave I now, well let's not keep your sister waiting your majesty" Anna laughed as James bowed to her before hopping up onto Lightning

"Hop on, I'll take you and your little friend back to the castle"

"Thank you"

Anna was helped onto Lightning as the horse stood on her hind legs before racing towards the castle as James took the reigns.

*with Queen Elsa*

"Send some provisions to the villages, hopefully they have enough after the winter that's just been"

Elsa sighed, it took 4 years for people to get used to her ice-powers and when the blizzard happened that wiped out a village in Sweden, she was taken out of her thoughts when a servant came running into the main hall

"YOUR MAJESTY"

Elsa turned to face the dishevelled servant who had to catch his breathe

"what's the matter Lukas?"

"He...He..has...returned"

"Who has returned?"

Elsa didn't get an answer as she noticed a black horse appear in the courtyard with a cloaked rider and her sister on the horse along with Olaf

"it can't be... summon the guards immediately"

"as you wish"

*With James and Anna*

"This old place hasn't changed James It's just a lot brighter since Elsa became queen, hold on, why are the guards here?"

the guards circled lightning as one of them took Anna down from the horse causing her to wonder what exactly was going on until Elsa came to see who the guards had apprehended

"Cloaked rider reveal yourself"

"Ah Elsa, after neigh on 4 years..."

the cloaked horseman lowered his hood as soon as the ginger hair showed Elsa gasped in shock

"How could you forget me?"

"James?"

James climbed off of lightning while Elsa called off her guards as she stumbled before running into James' waiting arms as she hugged him tightly

"I missed you so much Els"

As soon as they disengaged, Elsa slapped him, HARD

"wow, do I dare ask"

"YOU WORRIED ME, I THOUGHT YOU ABANDONED ME"

James smiled as he felt a blizzard rush past him as he looked at the fragile snow queen as she cuddled into his chest.

*later*

"So where am I staying?"

"Since I didn't know you were arriving till you just suddenly appeared on my doorstep, you'll be sharing with me"

"my, my, you miss me that much that you want to bed me, Elsa I'm appalled" James said in a posh voice as he got the desired reaction from his friend as she blushed profusely causing him to laugh earning a playful punch to the shoulder

"behave like that you'll sleep on the sofa"

James smiled at the queen but their moment was interrupted by the head maid

"Your majesty, I've come to tell you you have a visitor"

Gerda took notice of the handsome stranger stood in the queen's room

"pardon my rudeness, I didn't know the queen had a guest with her, so what's your name?"

"Gerda..."

the way Elsa indicated to James was in the manner of "Don't you remember"

"Wait a second, are you that stable boy from Glasgow?"

"Actually the stable master for Merida the bear Queen since my master Sven past last year"

realisation hit Gerda like a tonne of rocks

"By the gods, James McLaughlin, my you have grown"

"Thank you"

"I'll leave you two alone, but don't forget you've got a visitor from the East empire of Sergovia your highness"

"I understand, thank you Gerda"

Gerda nodded before closing the door on the two

"so...Queen Merida huh?"

"Yep, my cuz is doing really well for the highlands, the amount of guys vying for her hand is unbelievable"

"So tell me about your 4 years"

"Ok, but first, would you believe me if If told you I've been to the other scandinavian villages, I recently visited Chief Hiccup Horendus Haddock the third and his wife Astrid"

"Really"

James told her his tales of riding dragons, losing his adoptive father Sven, saving his cousin from a bear when he returned to the highlands before eventually deciding he needed to return to Arendelle.

"And that's my story"

Elsa was still in shock, James had more adventures than her sister and here he was but she couldn't help admire how rugged he had gotten

"Elsa, there is still one thing I have yet to conquer"

"what's that?"

James leaned in and kissed Elsa outright causing the queens eyes to widen before pulled away and stood up leaving a blushing Elsa sat stiff like a board

"I have yet to claim your love, 4 years is too long"

James left the room just as Elsa sighed heavily and stood up to straighten her dress as she exited her bedroom to attend to the business of the emperor visiting.

*Outside*

James was sat leaned against the fountain in the courtyard writing into a notebook his friend Hiccup had gave him for his journey but nothing came to his mind as he thought back to when he had rushed Elsa into a kiss as he smacked his head repeatedly against the fountain he was sat in front of

"What are you doing?"

James jumped out of his skin when he saw Olaf just appear out of nowhere

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs"

"Hi I'm James and I'd like it if you wouldn't make jump" James replied but the snowman was oblivious

"So why are you here?"

"To show the queen as much love without it backfiring and me getting banished"

Thankfully for James a voice called for him, not thankfully, it was the woman who he took her first kiss from as Elsa kept calling for him as James collected his thoughts before standing to face the queen

"Els?"

Elsa followed the voice to find James sat on a bench near the fountain watching her walking towards him with a solemn look on her face

"James, I need to speak to you"

"Elsa"

"Its about earlier, when you..."

James gulped, was he about to get banished or worse sent to some remote island but Elsa sat with him and placed a hand on his

"It was a little straightforward I know Elsa and I'm so..."

James was cut off by a pair of lips on his as he deepened the kiss before Elsa cut it short just long enough for her to speak

"Dinner is ready if you care to join me"

"I shall"

Elsa took James' hand unaware that they were being watched by an informant of Sergovia while they were walking through the courtyard towards the main doors

*inside*

"your majesty"

"ah, emperor Calimore, what do I owe the pleasure"

Calimore smiled but James noticed something dangerous in the man's eyes as Elsa listened to the conversation about kingdoms that threaten his empire and he heard of her powerful magic and how she could help defend his empire

"Your highness, your enemies will become my enemies, and then they will fear you"

James decided to step in

"ah, yes, well I've heard all about your 'alliances', YOU LEFT MY COUSIN QUEEN MERIDA TO DIE IN ABERDEEN"

"JAMES...I'm so sorry Emperor"

Calimore held his hand up

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU'RE COUSIN HADN'T HAVE LET MOR'DU KILL MY FATHER, THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT THE BEAR QUEEN TO DIE"

Elsa had had enough has she shot an ice barrier between the Scotsman and the Emperor causing the two to reel back in shock

"It is true"

Elsa realised what had happened as she re-composed herself before turning to James and Calimore

"With what my consort from Glasgow has told me, I politely decline and hence forth Arendelle will not join the Sergovian empire, now this meeting is over"

Calimore bowed politely as he left the main hall but as soon as he was outside he turned to his two guards

"let the commissar know we are going to war with Arendelle"

"As you wish sire"

*in the hall*

"Anna, Kristoff?"

"coming Elsa"

Elsa sighed before turning to James who was writing in his journal when Elsa cleared her throat to get his attention which she had to do again before Anna and Kristoff walked in

"You must be James Mclaughlin"

James brought his eyes up from his journal as he noticed the burly man in front of him who had extended his hand

"I'm Kristoff, princess Anna's husband"

"as you've just mention laddie, I'm James, and Its a pleasure to meet you, keep Anna safe"

Kristoff nodded as James clapped him on the shoulder before taking a seat

"Now, to discuss my fee for training and breeding royal horses, 300 krone for breeding, 600 krone for training"

Anna spat the contents of her mouth out over the table before smiling nervously

"sorry, continue"

Righto, in winter I charge less since I train the stallions and mares in the winter seasons to help them survive and make them immune to the cold"

Elsa's interest piqued at the mention of a horse being cold resistant as James continued

"And with the queens help, I can get horse shoes made that act like they are trotting AND running on normal ground"

Elsa cleared her throat causing James to sit back down

"what are the pros and cons to this deal?"

"the cons are, the horse-shoes to make them cold resistant will have to be dipped back in the heat and it would take 5 weeks for it to set"

"and the pros"

"the pros being your horses won't slip on ice in the winter and they can be removed in summer without melting and are re-usable"

Elsa nodded

"I will ask the blacksmith to..."

"no need Els, I'm more than qualified" James said with a wink causing the queen to blush as he bit down into his food occasionally stealing glances at the platinum blonde he fell in love with when they were teenagers at the age of 18, Elsa did notice but James looked backed down at his food before exiting the dining hall

*later*

James prepared for a rough night in the stables when Elsa appeared behind the bedroom door startling the two

"Elsa"

"Jim"

James took the queen into his arms as they hugged before he received a kiss

"Why did you outburst against Emperor Calimore?"

James broke the embrace as covered his eyes with his hands in a sigh as he laid sprawled out on the couch

"Els, look, I saw deceit in that mans eyes, the same deceit that he used when he left my cousin to die in Aberdeen woods, Elsa, he is a ruthless bastard, even the strongest willed countries wouldn't last, he even killed his own family just so there would be no challenges to the empire by making smoke and mirror alliances, he almost killed my friends in Berk"

James stood up and towered over Elsa to which held danger to those who angered him but Elsa felt safe even though she can hold her own she could count on her horseman to back her up

"Elsa, do you need to trust me?"

Elsa paused before giving her answer

"I trust you"

Before they could embrace, James heard a commotion outside before shouts of "DRAGONS"

James' eyes widened as he ran out of the room in just his trousers while passing a few startled servants as he slid down the banister, grabbing his slim-bladed sword before landing on his feet in the hall as he moved to the door with Elsa preparing Ice on her fingers as they opened the door to find dragon riders and dragons in the courtyard

"James?"

"Elsa stay back..."

James walked towards the group as the lead dragon rider came to meet him in the middle

"State your business in Arendelle dragon rider"

"Well I'd thought I'd just stop by..."

the dragon rider takes his helmet off, James' recognises him immediately causing him to smile

"...And say hello to my old friend"

"Hello Hiccup"


End file.
